Family Decisions
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Seth, Dean, and Roman continue to argue about whether to adopt a child or not. Will a physical altercation changed one of their minds and help make things right? Will they finally be able to become parents to little Lucy who already sees them as her fathers? (Rated M for cursing)
1. Chapter 1

Deep silence filled the room after a rather heated argument. Seth laid on the bed, curled up into a ball sobbing silently under the covers. Roman was stretched out on the couch, covering his eyes with his forearm while Dean was outside their apartment smoking a cigarette. This was by far the biggest argument they have ever had during their relationship. The three members of The Shield worked very well inside the ring but outside it was sort of a different story. Their real-life personalities were different from each other and they would bump heads once in a while. This particular fight though, landed Seth on the bed after Dean slapped him across the face.

They had never put their hands on one another so violently so they pretty much hit the limit. Dean obviously didn't mean to slap his boyfriend but all his anger was built up and he just reacted rapidly before his brain could catch up with his actions. He instantly felt like shit and he tried apologizing, to no avail. Seth immediately yelled at him to get out of the apartment so that's what he did. Dean wasn't sure how he was going to fix that and what they were fighting about in the first place. Adopting a child.

**(2 hours ago)**

_Seth walked up the stairs in full excitement with the adoption papers tightly in his hand. He couldn't wait to tell his boyfriends the good news. Smiling, he took a deep breath before entering the apartment. He didn't see his boyfriends in the living room so he knew they were in their bedroom. Entering the room, he saw Roman and Dean laying on the bed, wrapped in each others arms. They pulled away after they noticed Seth enter. The two-toned man jumped on the bed, in between his lovers and smiled at them as he relaxed on his knees._

_"What are you so happy about baby?'' Dean asked curiously._

_"Guess what I have in my hand?'' he waved the big yellow envelope in the air._

_"What is it?'' Roman rubbed Seth's thigh lightly._

_"Adoption papers. They finally approved us to adopt a child! Isn't that great, we can adopt Lucy now!''_

_Lucy was one of the few girls in the orphanage and the hounds of justice instantly fell in love with her just like she did with them. When they visited the place for the first time, she was the first one they met and they never asked to meet the other children after that. They knew that Lucy was a special girl once they hit it off so quickly._

_Lucy was 6 years old, black hair with black eyes. Her hair was naturally curly and was really long, stopping just above her tiny waist. For being at such a young age, Lucy understood what they were about. She knew that if there was a possibility they could adopt her, all three of them would be her fathers. It didn't take a genius to understand that Seth, Dean, and Roman were in a relationship together. Lucy got that and everyone was surprised at how naturally she fit with the shield. Everyday, the 6-year-old was hoping that day would be when they would adopt her. She already knew what she would call each one if they ever did become her fathers. Seth would be Daddy, Roman would be papa, and Dean would be simply called dad. Little Lucy sure had high hopes that they would adopt her. She couldn't ask for a better family._

_"Seth, we talked about this a while ago.'' Dean groaned. ''We agreed to not do that right now. Our schedules are really busy and you know we can't take care of her right now.'' The dirty blonde really did want to adopt Lucy, and he loved her but he didn't feel like it was the appropriate time. They barely had enough time to visit her at the orphanage. Their WWE schedules were extremely busy right now and backstage would not be a safe enviroment for a 6-year-old. Plus, she needed to be in school. He had explained all of this to both Roman and Seth a couple of weeks ago and now Seth was insisting again. "Remember everything I said? We can't have her on the road with us. She needs to be in school and we aren't going to be spending as much time with her as we would need to.''_

_"Baby come on.'' Seth whined. "Ever heard of home schooling? She can come on the road with us. We can hire a home school teacher to travel with us. Plus, you know we can hire someone to take care of her while we're wrestling.''_

_"I said not right now Seth.''_

_Rollins pouted then turned to Roman and smiled. "What do you think babe? You like the idea don't you? You have to admit that we're ready and Lucy is ready too.''_

_"I honestly don't know what to say. Dean has a point but everything you suggested would help.''_

_"Dammit, I said no!'' Dean yelled in frustration._

_"Stop yelling!'' Seth got off the bed and approached him. "You're not the one that makes the decisions for all three of us! We make our decisions together. That's how a relationship works! You know we can work everything out. You're just a pussy that can't handle it! You're scared!'' Next thing Seth knew, Dean slapped him and he stumbled to the ground._

_"DAMMIT DEAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!'' Roman was livid and picked Seth up, laying him down on the bed. As he approached Dean, he could already hear Seth crying. He shoved the U.S. champion and Dean just stormed out of the room and out of their apartment._

_Roman walked over to the bed and laid down. He began to stroke Seth's two-toned hair but he jerked his head away. "Leave me alone right now Roman. Just leave me alone.'' he said quietly in between breaths and cries. Roman sighed and rolled off the bed, heading for the couch in the living room._

* * *

**(Present time)**

Dean stomped out the little that he had left of his cigarette. He moved around and sat on the ground, his back leaning against the door of their apartment. He had a lot of thinking to do. Of course, he would love to have Lucy become their daughter officially. Everything was just sounding so difficult. Between their job and all the traveling, it all seemed too hard to deal with. Then again, he recalled what Seth accused him of, that ultimately earned him the slap. Scared. Dean was scared to be a dad to Lucy. He wasn't sure if he could do a great job of being a father. Surely, he would have Seth and Roman's help but it still terrified him. What if he did a horrible job and Lucy ended up hating him? He could never forgive himself for ever making her hate him.

Surely, he was being paranoid and he knew that. He took a deep breath and thought some more until he finally decided on what he was going to do. He was fully committed to pull through with this. First though, he needed to make things right with his men. He stood up and walked back inside the dead silent apartment. He saw Roman sleeping soundless on the couch. Dean smiled as he got on his knees in front of him. He caressed the Samoan's cheek and kissed his forehead lightly. "I love you. Goodnight.'' he whispered before standing up and heading to the bedroom.

Dean slowly opened the door and saw Seth who was also in deep sleep; the adoption papers still in his hands. When Dean stood in front of him, he watched him for a while and could see the redness on Seth's cheek. He felt so bad for hitting his boyfriend like that. He regretted it so much, he couldn't contain the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He watched how innocent Seth looked to him right now; tear stains on his cheeks and his pouty lips parted as he inhaled and exhaled. He laid down on the bed, slowly, facing Seth. "I'm so sorry baby. I hope you can forgive me for hitting you. Fuck, I'm sorry.'' he kissed Seth's forehead and then his cheek. "I'm going to fix this. I promise...I love you'' Dean grabbed the adoption papers from Seth's hand without waking him up and stashed them somewhere only he knew they would be at. He laid back down and fell into deep slumber rather quickly.

* * *

**Author's Note: REVIEW and let me know what you think so far :) It's going to be short story. It will not be more than 10 chapters. Hope you guys like it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Seth wasn't there and he assumed Roman slept on the couch all night. He still wasn't sure how he was going to apologize to his boyfriends about his actions the day before but he had to think of something. He felt so bad about putting his hands on Seth like that. He sat up on the edge of the bed and replayed what happened. From the minute he was laying in bed with Roman, to when Seth walked in as happy as he could ever be, and lastly to when he put his hands on his lover. He shook his head and buried his face in the palm of his hands.

"You're awake.'' Dean turned around and saw Roman leaning against the door frame.

"Umm, yeah.'' he rubbed his eyes from the tears that were getting ready to fall. "I'm sorry.'' he mumbled. "About what happened last night.''

Roman walked over to the bed and sat next to his lover. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and brought Dean closer to his body. Dean immediately responded and buried his face in Roman's neck; wrapping his arms around the Samoan tightly. "I know you're sorry. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to though.'' Roman knew that the dirty blonde didn't mean to hit Seth. Dean always tended to react before even know what he was doing. He could easily see how regretful he was being.

"Where is he?'' the U.S. champion sniffled and looked up to see those grey eyes that were so mesmerizing.

"In the kitchen, making breakfast.''

Dean nodded then his gaze moved to the nightstand. There was a picture of all three of them along with Lucy. It was at a fun event that took place at the orphanage. Dean remembered how much fun they all had. He had to admit that was the first time he saw them as an actually family. He loved the feeling that time and he wanted to feel it again. That picture just added more motivation to what Dean was planning on doing. "I'll go talk to him. I love you.'' Dean smiled. Roman was always the reasonable one and always put the other two on check whenever there was a fight. He was so understanding and Dean loved that about him. He had the same amount of love for Seth but they just got into arguments sometimes. That was still his Sethie though and he loved him to death. He stood up and was heading for the kitchen but Roman grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on his lap.

"No good morning kiss?'' the Samoan pouted. Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss him passionately. Roman sighed into the kiss in satisfaction. When they pulled apart, he kissed Dean's neck, knowing that he loved that. "Go talk to him.''

Dean got off his lap and walked out the room and over to the kitchen. Seth was facing away from him, making breakfast on the stove. He walked over and approached Seth from behind slowly, making sure not to startled the younger man. Wrapping his arms around his waist slowly, he already felt the smaller body tense up. Seth stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes when he felt Dean push his hair to the side and kiss his neck softly. He felt his whole body shiver in the arms of Dean.

"Seth...Sethie, I'm so sorry.'' he whispered in his ear. Dean sniffled again and rested his chin on top of his lover's shoulder. "I didn't mean to hit you like that, I regret it really. Please, forgive me. I promise I will never do that to you again. I will never put my hands on you or Roman like that ever again.'' He turned Seth around so he look into his eyes. "Open your eyes baby. Please. I made a mistake and I need your forgiveness'' Seth took a deep breath but kept his eyes remained closed.

Dean brought a hand up to caress the same cheek that had connect with his palm so intensely the day before. He pecked that same cheek with his lips over and over. It was as if he was trying to take the pain away with his lips. He felt Seth relax a bit so he pulled away. Seth slowly opened his brown eyes and instantly locked them with Dean's blue ones. "I'm so sorry Seth. Believe it or not, I want Lucy to be our daughter just as much as you do. Just give it a little bit of time. At least until our schedules slow down. Yeah?''

The tears began to fall from Seth's eyes as he heard Dean's honest words. For some reason the two-tones man could always tell when his lovers were lying. In this case, he could sense that Dean was being sincere. "I'm sorry too.'' he finally spoke up.

"No, there's no reason for you to be sorry. You were right about me being scared but within time that fear will be gone. I promise baby.'' Dean kissed his cheek again and then trailed his lips to his neck, pressing them to the sensitive skin lightly.

"I forgive you.'' Seth smiled. He could never stay mad at Dean or Roman for too long. This had been the biggest argument yet but it still wasn't enough to keep them apart for too long. Nothing ever could. He loved his boys way too much.

* * *

In the afternoon, Dean had told Roman and Seth that he was going to stop by the store to buy some cigarettes. They volunteered to go with him but Dean said he wouldn't take that long. The thing was that he wasn't going to the store in the first place; he was going to visit Lucy. He hated lying but he just wanted some alone time with the 6-year-old.

He got to the orphanage and signed it quickly. Everybody was used to him visiting there so it was fairly easy to get through. He walked up the stairs of the two-story building and reached Lucy's room. He knocked and the little girl opened up; screaming when she saw Dean standing there.

"Dean! Dean!'' she ran up to him and hugged him.

He chuckled and got on his knee to hug her properly. "Hi Lucy.'' he easily wrapped his arms around her petite body and kissed her forehead. "You look so pretty; like always. Is it me or is your hair growing more by the minute. Huh?'' Lucy just chuckled in response shyly. "Wanna walked around the yard and talk?''

"Okay!'' Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs and walked to the back of the building where there was a big yard. It was filled with other kids. Some where playing with each other while others talked to couple who were also looking to adopt a child.

"So Lucy, what have you done lately around here?'' they began to walk still hand in hand.

"I painted a picture yesterday! And then I played with the new toys that they bought us! Hey, where is Seth and Roman?'' Lucy stopped walking and pouted.

"They couldn't make it today pumpkin. But they'll come and see you soon okay? I promise all three of us will come together next week alright?''

"Okay!'' Lucy smiled again. Dean tapped her nose with his index finger and smiled back.

"Mr. Ambrose, it's good to see you again.'' Dean turned around and saw the lady that was in charge of all the adoptions standing there with a smile on her face.

"Ms. Guerrero, how are you?''

"I'm great thank you. Umm, hey Lucy why don't you go to the activities area and grab the picture you painted so you can show Dean.'' Lucy nodded and ran back inside. "So, Seth and Roman couldn't make it today?''

"Umm no, we're all coming next week though when we come back from work.''

"I see. Seth came by yesterday and I gave him the adoption papers. I had told him that all you guys needed to was fill them out and get them back to me so we could start the process. Did he tell you that?''

"Umm, yeah he did actually.'' Dean was about continue but Ms. Guerrero spoke up frist.

"Okay there's sort of an issue. After he left another couple came to see the children and they really got along very well with Lucy.'' she gave Dean almost a sympathetic look. "Acutally, they have been coming for a while now and Lucy is the one that they have been speaking to the most.''

"So?'' Dean furrowed his eyesbrows. He was curious and concerned at the same time.

"Yesterday, that couple let me know that they want to adopt Lucy as well.''

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did the main head of the adoption agency just tell him that someone else wants adopt Lucy? _His_ Lucy. _Their_ Lucy? He didn't want to believe it but after he asked her to repeat it multiple times, he got the hint. He could feel his heart beating faster and could feel a huge lump in his throat forming. If he was reacting this way, with Seth being the most emotional out of the three, he didn't even want to imagine his reaction.

"I understand your concern Dean but-''

Dean interrupted her. "They can't adopt her. Roman, Seth, and I have known her longer than anyone else. You know how much we love her and how much she loves us. Can't you just tell them she isn't available or something?''

"I'm afraid not. You guys haven't signed those papers yet to even begin the process of adoption. I know I barely handed those over yesterday but we just wanted to make sure we understood what they three of you where to each other. Unfortunately, when someone else pops into the picture, we have to consider them too and see which is a better environment for her.''

"So what? If you guys see that they would be better parents, you're going to hand her over to them? Knowing that she wants to be with us? You can't do that. She'll be unhappy. Not that it would happen though because we are the best parents for her. We don't have to prove that but if it's necessary, we will.'' Dean's voice cracked. Just the thought of someone else being Lucy's parents broke his heart.

"I get what you're saying Dean and honestly, we could never put a child somewhere where we knew they wouldn't be happy. We obviously consider what the child wants more importantly. Over the next few weeks, I will speaking to the other couple more often and find out more about them. I will also inspect the interactions that they have with Lucy. By the time I see all that I need to, I will talk to Lucy herself and see what she wants.''

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. It was pretty obvious that Lucy wanted to be with him, Seth, and Roman. He didn't understand why Vickie Guerrero needed to even consider the other couple. Lucy would not be happy with them so Dean just thought it was a waste of time. He was planning on handling the adoption himself and then soon take Lucy home and surprise his lovers. That plan was crushed now and there were more delays. In all honesty though, Dean wasn't too concerned. They had a strong connection with Lucy and he knew no one would ever be able to compete with that.

The only concern that the dirty blonde did have was the reactions of Seth and Roman. The smaller man was obviously going to be so devastated and heart-broken. Roman however, well, let's just say Dean feared whoever their next opponents would be in the ring after finding out the news. Dean himself was actually surprised that he was able to contain his emotions. He was a hot head himself and didn't have an outbusrt like usual. Then again, how could he do that while he was in an enviroment that included Lucy. He rubbed his watery eyes when he saw Lucy run back outside holding a paper in her hand.

"Look Dean! Look what I drew!'' Lucy smiled and handed him the white paper. Dean got on his knees as he looked over the painting. It was Lucy, himself, Roman, and Seth playing with a dog. For a 6-year-old, Lucy was a pretty good drawer and painter. Dean couldn't help but sniffle when a tear rolled down his cheek. Lucy frowned and wiped the tear with her finger. "Dean...why you crying?''

"I just really love this. You did an amazing job on it.'' Dean gave her a hug and looked up at Vickie in the process. He stroke her curly hair and closed his eyes.

Ms. Guerrero looked at the scene in front of her and smiled. The interaction was almost too sweet and she even felt like she was about to cry. How could she have to guts to take all this away from them? She didn't. She couldn't. All she knew was that the other couple was not going to give up so easily. Vickie Guerrero saw an adoption battle on the horizon. One that she ultimately saw the hounds of justice winning, no matter what.

* * *

Before heading into the apartment, Dean took a deep breath and got out of the car. He had asked Vickie not to say a word about anything to Seth and Roman. He promised he would tell them at some point, just not right now. Vickie assured him that she would not say anything unless it was necessary.

Dean opened the door to their apartment and saw Roman and Seth fighting over the remote on the couch. He couldn't help but smile at his two cute lovers. Seth was actually laughing and smiling again so Dean was thankful about that.

"Rome give me the fucking remote!'' Seth chuckled when Roman began to tickle him. They stopped the play fighting when they noticed Dean had arrived home. Seth frowned a bit. "You took pretty long...for a pack of cigarettes.''

"Uh, yeah you know there was traffic and um, the store was packed.'' he lied. He honestly had no idea what to say so he just said the first thing that popped into this head. He didn't have the strength right now to tell them the bad news. He wanted to hold onto it as much as he could.

Seth was skeptical but Roman bought it. "Alright well get your ass over here and watch TV with us.'' Roman smiled and held his hand out so Dean could take it.

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of tired so I think I'm to head to bed early.'' he walked over to Seth and pecked his lips before doing the same to Roman. "Goodnight. I love you guys.''

"Love you too.'' Seth and Roman responded at the same time.

Dean knew that needing sleep was a good excuse to avoid Seth and Roman asking questions about his whereabouts. They needed to fly out for Monday Night RAW in two days so they needed all the rest they could get. The dirty blonde just didn't know how he was going to handle the Lucy situation on the road; and more importantly, how to act like everything was fine around his boyfriends. He entered the bedroom and removed his jeans like he always does before bed. He threw them on the ground and laid on the bed where he immediately dozed off in deep slumber. He was more tired than what he thought.

As Dean slept profoundly, Seth entered the room quietly and grabbed his lover's jeans from the floor. Digging into every pocket, his suspicions were proven. Dean never went to get any cigarettes. He lied to them. They never lied to each other so why would Dean start now? Where did he go and what was he doing? Seth was concerned.

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

While on the road, Roman and Seth were growing more concerned about Dean's odd behavior. He was distracted in the ring and back at the hotel he would just zone out at random times. In other occasions, his phone would ring and he would leave so his lovers could not hear a thing. Back at home when Seth figured that Dean lied about where he was going, he was in denial. He didn't want to think that Dean was hiding something but now, that seemed to be the case.

In that past week, Dean wasn't even being sweet or intimate with his partners. He would kiss them occasionally but it wasn't the same. Roman felt nothing against those pouty lips of his and it made him feel insecure. What was going on with Dean that was making him this distant from them? When they would ask who he was talking to, he would make some lie up. They knew because they could tell when Dean was lying.

It broke Seth's heart to know that his boyfriend was lying to him and Roman. He never had the nerve to confront him though because he wanted to avoid another argument. As the week went on, it was getting worse. The suspicious phone calls kept increasing and Dean was becoming more stressed than usual. At least that's how Seth and Roman saw it. The former tag team champions were getting sick of it and it was only a matter of time before Roman blew a gasket.

All three if them were currently in their hotel room, resting before heading to the arena to tape smackdown. Laying in bed, Roman was in between Seth and Dean as they watched a movie. The Samoan had his arms protectively around them and held them tight. The two-toned man and the U.S. champ had their heads resting on either side of his bare broad chest.

For once, it seemed like Dean was paying attention to what was going on. He commented on the movie they were watching and caressed both men with light touches as much he could. They were having a great time watching the movie and then it came to an end when Dean got out of Roman's embrace and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?'' Roman asked as he watched Dean head over to the door.

"Umm, I just need to step out for a second. I'll be right back.'' Dean said rapidly and fled out of the hotel room. Roman groaned and stood up from the bed as well, walking over to the door.

"Rome please, I don't want to fight.'' Seth shook his head.

"I just wanna see where he goes and what he does. I'll be back.'' he pecked Seth's lips and went out to follow Dean. He managed to spot him at the lobby restaurant, talking on the phone as he sipped on a cup of coffee. Since his back was facing him, it was easy for Roman to get closer and hear the conversation.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go. No, I don't want to lie to them any longer. It's not right.'' before Dean could hang up the phone, Roman ran away from there and headed back to their hotel room.

"What happened?'' Seth asked anxiously as he stood up and approached the Samoan.

"He's lying to us about something. He's hiding something Sethie.'' he whispered despite his deep voice. He stroked his lover's two-tones hair and hugged him. Roman's feelings were actually hurt by find out that Dean was lying and hiding something. The first thing popped into his head was cheating. Was he cheating on them with some other guy? It sure sounded that way. He didn't want to believe it but that's where everything was heading. They broke the hug when they heard Dean enter the room again. He was crying.

"Baby, why are you crying?'' Seth ran to him and wiped the tears away.

"Who were you talking to on the phone Dean? And tell us the truth.'' Roman crosse his arms with authority. "Why have you been acting so weird?''

Dean took a deep breath and decided to tell them everything. Vickie Guerrero had called him and told him that the other couple was planning on fighting to adopt Lucy. Which in this case meant that they had to have a court date with the state of Florida. The state would then talk to both parties and decide which family was in the childs best interest. Upon hearing that, Dean knew he had to tell his boyfriends the truth. The court date was not that far away and they all needed to be there.

"I was talking to Mrs. Guerrero.'' Dean confessed.

"Vickie? Why? Oh God, is Lucy okay? Did something happen?'' Seth began to panic and was breathing hard. Both Roman and Dean placed their hands on his chest and soothed him. It always helped when he went into such state.

''Lucy is fine babe. She's okay.'' After Dean assured him, his breathing began to regulate. Dean however kept his hand in place knowing that his revelation would probably bring it back.

"Then what's wrong?'' Roman was very curious.

"Last week Vickie told me that there's another couple that wants to adopt Lucy. She called me a couple of minutes ago and let me know that we have to have a hearing; with a judge from the state that will decide what's in the best interest for Lucy.'' Dean bit his lip as he looked in between his two lovers. Roman was tense and his jaw muscles were flexing. Seth's silence was worrying him. "Seth...''

"NO! They can't take her away from us!'' Seth cried and ran to the restroom; locking himself in.

"C'mon Seth open the door.'' Dean tried to pull the knob but of course, it was locked. He looked over at the Samoan who just stood there looking down at his hands. In the ring, Roman was someone who could completely blow up. When it came to being around his lovers though; he didn't do that so he wouldn't scare them. Dean could tell that he was holding himself back from punching a hole in the wall. "Seth baby, open the door please. Look, we all know that Lucy wants to be with us. There is no way they would give her over to someone else knowing she doesn't want to be there. Even though we shouldn't have to because it's pretty obvious; we have to convince the judge that we are better guardians for her. As long as we do that, we'll win. I promise you that.''

Seth swung the door open and wiped the tears away. "How can you promise something like that Dean? What if that other couple is better than us? What if they can give her more than we ever could!''

''That's not possible.'' Roman said sternly. He walked over to Seth and Dean, pulling them close to his body. "Nobody can give that little girl what we can. No one can even comes close. We've known her the longest and we know she wants to be with us. That's enough for us to win this battle. We'll get through this. When is the court date?''

Dean sniffled as he pulled away from the hug. "Thursday. Guys, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner. I knew how heartbroken you guys would have been and I just didn't want to see you like that. That day that I said I was going to buy cigarettes, I actually went to the orphanage and that's where I found out. All the calls and stuff were by Vickie, giving me updates on the case.''

Roman sighed. "Well, that's a relief.''

"What do you mean?'' Dean looked at him confused.

"Because of your odd behavior...I thought you were cheating on us.''

"Cheating?! C'mon Rome, I would never cheat on you. I love you guys too much. You're all I need.'' he flashed those deep dimples and kissed Roman passionately before doing the same to Seth. The former tag team champions smiled and hugged him.

Seth sighed and pulled away. "We're going to get through this babes. Let's go tape smackdown and then fly to Vegas right after. We have a daughter to fight for.''

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Roman, Seth and Dean arrived in Vegas after finishing up with Smackdown. They headed to their apartment only to drop off their bags. All decided during their flight to head straight to the orphanage and visit Lucy. Also, they wanted to hear any developments about their court hearing if there were any. Once they got to the orphanage, they went to the play ground where they immediately spotted the 6-year-old on the swings. They walked over to her and smiled when Lucy noticed them and abandoned the swing; running over to the hounds of justice.

"Dean! Seth! Roman!'' Lucy hugged them one by one then clapped her hands in excitement. It was pretty much the same reaction ever single time they went to go see her. The only difference was that she seemed even more excited to see them as the days went by.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?'' Seth kneeled down to be at eye level with her.

"Good! I missed you though.'' she frowned and looked up at them.

"We missed you too Lucy.'' Roman tangled his fingers in her curly hair and smiled down at her.

"Where have you guys been?'' she pouted and crossed her arms.

Dean laughed at how adorable she looked in that moment. "You know we have to work baby. Remember what we told you that we do?''

"Mhm. You guys wrestle, carefully! And, and you got to a lot of places and make people cheer and smile.'' Lucy said as she twisted her body back and forth playfully.

"That's right. You remember everything that we said.'' Seth smiled. He was really glad that Lucy was beginning to understand what they did. All three of them tried their hardest to explain to her that they were professionals and that what they did was done carefully with no true anger behind it. It seemed like Lucy was beginning to understand that. It didn't really surprise them though because she was really smart and always knew what she was talking about. After letting her play for a while, The Shield headed with Lucy over the lunch area and had a nice lunch with her. Conversating with the 6-year-old and getting to know what she had done while they were on the road the week before.

Roman placed his sandwich down when he noticed something on Lucy's wrist. "Umm, Lucy, who gave you that?'' he pointed to the bracelet that was around her tiny wrist.

"Oh that! Mike and Maryse gave it to me.'' Lucy smiled and began to play with it.

The hound of justice looked at each other and immediately knew who that was. It was obvious that Mike and Maryse were the couple that were trying to adopt Lucy as well. The bracelet looked really expensive so they must have come from money. It honestly scared the three as they watched Lucy play with the piece of jewelry. Dean and Roman looked over at Seth who looked like was about to shed a tear. Seth excused himself and went to the restroom. In the mean time, Dean and Roman went to talk to Vickie Guerrero about the hearing the next day. She provided them with the address of the place and at what time to be there. They said their goodbyes to her and then went on the search for Seth.

"Baby? Are you still in here?'' Roman called out as Dean walked behind him.

"Sethie, open up babe.'' Dean knocked on the only stall that was unavailable. Seth slowly opened the door and wiped the tears away. He stepped out and wrapped his arms around Dean and Roman's frames, hugging them tightly. They hugged him back and soothed his back.

"It's going to be okay baby. Those two won't win this by buying her expensive shit. The best thing anyone could ever offer her is unconditional love. That's something we can always give her and that's what's important.'' Seth only nodded and was feeling better. "Our appointment is tomorrow at 10 in the morning. We should get home and rest up.'' Roman suggested. They said their final goodbye to Lucy and headed home.

* * *

The next morning, Seth Dean and Roman woke up early and all got ready to head to the courthouse. Roman was fixing Seth's tie while Dean was trying to fix his hair in the restroom. It was important that they all looked presentable and not disappoint the judge.

"Fuck! I can't deal with this dame hair.'' he growled in frustration. He was really nervous about what could possibly happen at the hearing and when he was nervous, he got cranky as well.

"Calm down baby. Let me help you.'' Seth walked inside and turned Dean around so he could look at him. He pecked the lips then picked up the hair gel from the cabinet that was placed above the mirror. He placed some at the palm of his hand then rubbed his hands together, he began to slick Dean's hair back. He locked eyes with Dean as he did so. "I love you.'' Seth smiled.

"I love you too. I hope everything goes great for us today.'' Dean sighed.

"It will, don't worry. Let's have some faith hmm?'' Dean nodded and kissed Seth passionately. Once Seth was finished with his hair, they walked out of the restroom and smiled at how good Roman looked in his suit.

"Are you guys ready?'' Roman asked as he tightened up his tie. Dean and Seth nodded so they walked out and ready to fight for Lucy, their daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Is there anyone still out there? It's been a while since I updated so, sorry about that!**

** Apologies for the short chapter! Hope you guys still enjoyed it though :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean, Seth, and Roman, stood in front of the judge as they heard Mike and Maryse speak about their relationship with Lucy. The judge had ordered them to speak upon that and he happened to ask the other couple to speak first. Dean glanced over at the couple and it made him extremely nervous. They honestly looked like they could be the best parents to any child. They so well dressed and very well-mannered. He and his boyfriends cleaned up pretty good too but they didn't have nearly as good manners as that couple did. The "perfect" couple even had a lawyer with them, how impressive. Dean didn't think so though. Appearance did matter yes, but that wasn't the most important thing. The dirty blonde knew that once it was their time to speak, it was already in the bag. He heard everything that Mike and Maryse were saying but it didn't compare to the moments that he, Seth and Roman shared with the 6-year-old.

Soon enough, Mike and Maryse stopped talking and the judge went over their history on adopting. "There are many cases where you guys have tried to adopt and every judge in those cases have turned you down. Why is that?'' the judge asked as he flipped through the pages in front of him. The couple tensed up before the female spoke up in that accent of hers.

"They just informed us that we weren't capable of adopting your honor. At the time, my husband had no job, now he does. He is a lawyer himself and I'm planning on being a stay at home mother to Lucy. She would have both parents with her and she would have a parent to take care of her at all times. She wouldn't have to worry about not seeing her parents everyday and would not have to deal with traveling.'' Maryse looked over to the hounds of justice and gave them an almost evil like smile.

The Shield wanted to respond to that but they decided to act professional and just look forward. Any little thing could unimpress the judge.

"You have a point there. Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, you guys work for a really busy company that requires all three of you to be on the road constantly. Do you really think that it a positive environment for Lucy?'' the judge asked with a raised eyebrow.

Seth bit his lip and looked to each side of him, where Dean and Roman were standing.

"Aren't you suppose to ask us to describe our relationship with Lucy first, your honor?'' Dean asked in the most polite way that could.

"Very well.'' the judge motioned for them to speak.

All three men ended up taking turns, talking about what happened when they first met Lucy, how their relationship had evolved and all the stuff they would do together. The showed pictures of them together and even told about the time that Lucy was feeling sick and immediately asked for The Shield; in which they ended up showing up minutes afterwards.

They definitely ended up talking way longer than the other couple. Roman looked over at them and could see that they looked really worried. He smirked even though he actually did feel bad for them. He could kind of tell how much they loved Lucy but it could never go anywhere near the love they had for her. It just couldn't compare. After they finished talking, the judge nodded.

"So I go back to my initial question.'' the judge was referring to the questions he asked first. "How will this child live a normal life if you would be on the road most of the time?'' the judge shook his head.

Seth winced at the tone that he had. It sounded like the judge legit didn't think he should hand Lucy over to them. He knew he had to think of something fast since his lovers seemed to not have a clue of what to say. They were sinking but the architect, the glue of the relationship was not about to let that happen. The light bulb above lit up and he knew what he had to do. It was all about sacrifices and decisions; a family decision that he was sure, he would not regret.

"I'll step down from the company.'' Seth spoke up and everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"I beg your pardon?'' the judge said.

"I'll be a stay at home dad. I'll take leave from the company until Lucy is old enough. With Dean and Roma working, we will still be able to provide for her, no problem. I'll take her to school everyday, I'll be with her all the time. Roman and Dean will still be there too. They aren't on the road 24/7. She'll have a parent with her at all times. She'll have all three of us.''

"Seth no, what about your career?'' Dean whispered.

"That's not what's important right now. Right now, it's about Lucy and to have her be part of our family. She's what's important and I'm willing to step down if that's what it takes.'' Seth looked at both his lovers. They both smiled at the determination and heart that Rollins had. That was one of the reasons why they loved him dearly. He just took a huge sacrifice and they could never be anymore grateful for it. Dean and Roman almost felt bad for not thinking about that themselves.

"Well, that certainly shifts things up a bit.'' The judge adjusted his glasses as he looked over more paperwork. He turned to the security guard who was standing off to the side with authority. "Bring in the child please.'' the judge instructed. The security guard came out of a small room, holding Lucy's hand. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw The Shield; like always. She didn't even notice that Mike and Maryse were there. The judge definitely noticed that and took it into consideration.

"Dean! Seth! Roman!'' Lucy yelled with excitement. She wanted to run over to them but the guard was holding onto her and would not let go. The Hounds smiled over at her and waved.

"Hi sweetie.'' Mike spoke up, trying to get her attention. He and his wife knew that this case was slipping out of their hands. They honestly had no idea what to do anymore.

"Oh, hi Mike and Maryse.'' Lucy smiled faintly at them and then turned her attention back to the three men.

The judge laid back in his chair as he watched the scene unfold. Carefully, he looked at the interaction between Lucy and both parties. As far as he saw, he had nothing else to see as Lucy asked if she could hug Dean, Seth and Roman.

"Go ahead.'' the judge nodded at her. All three men walked around the table and Lucy hugged them one by one before finally settling in the arms of Seth. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she giggled.

"What are we doing here?'' Lucy whispered in Seth's ear. "The guy in black looks scary.'' Seth chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll leave soon okay?''

"Alright, I think I've seen all that I need to. I here by, hand over custody and adoption to...Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose.'' the judge had only mentioned Dean and Seth because they were the ones that would legally be Lucy's guardians on paper, due to what's legal or not, there can't three people on paper. Roman was just as much her father as Dean and Seth though.

"Mmm, what does that mean?'' Lucy asked out loud as she referred to what the judge said.

"It' means you can come with us baby. We are your parents now. We're your fathers.'' Roman stroked her cheek and kissed it.

"For real!'' Lucy was already jumping up and down.

"For real.'' Dean responded with a smile as he flashed those dimples of his. All three men had tears falling as Lucy hugged them again and told them how much she loved them.

"I love you, daddy, papa, and dad.'' Lucy smiled widely at them.

"We love you too baby. We love you too. Let's go home.'' Seth smiled. It was staring to sink in, what he had done but he didn't regret it. He made a huge sacrifice and he did it for those three human beings that he loved more than himself. To be a family, he had to make a big decision. It was the best decision ever though. Positive family decisions got them through this. They were officially a family.


End file.
